Angie Needs Her Coffee
by Cybercitizen
Summary: Angela wakes up one morning, glad to be getting a day off from her duties at the hospital and glad to be with the woman she loves. (Pharmercy, Modern AU, Fluff)


As golden light flowed through her window and made her blonde hair glisten, Angela Ziegler woke up to the smell of coffee being brewed, She yawned and stretched, feeling her shirt stretch with her. It was so good to have a lazy day such as this.

Her girlfriend Fareeha was likely in the other room making breakfast, probably wanting to treat her. Angela deserved it. It was just the thing she needed to brighten her morning.

Angela smiled, looking around the quaint little apartment they called home. She was glad to have days off work at the hospital like this, where she could be with Fareeha as long as she wanted. Well, not as long as she wanted. She did have to go back to the hospital in a few days, but between now and then seemed like an eternity now.

She sat up and stretched her arms above her head. _Mmm, just a nice day to do nothing much of anything._ She yawned again, wanting to get some food inside of her. Climbing out of bed and putting on her favourite turtleneck, she walked to the living room.

Fareeha was at the kitchen counter, pouring the coffee already. Looking at her girlfriend through her black-rimmed glasses, she smiled. "Morning, darling," she greeted her, in that beautiful accent that Angela loved.

"Morning, _liebling_," Angela greeted her with an adorable yawn.

She went over and kissed her on the cheek, making Angela purr a little. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes," Angela sighed, cuddling her lover. "After the double shifts I've been on for the last few days... it's nice to finally get some actual sleep."

"Sorry I couldn't join you," Fareeha apologised.

"It's fine, you were writing," Angela accepted. Fareeha was a former soldier who, after her last tour of duty, retired from active service, wanting to become a writer. So far, she'd mainly been writing short stories for magazines, but lately, she'd been wanting to work on something more ambitious.

"Well, I finally finished my book. Sent it to the publisher this morning." She grinned. "All two hundred thousand words of it."

Angela's eyes widened and she smiled. "That's amazing! Well done, Fareeha!" She congratulated her, hugging her tightly.

"Hey, not so tight!" Fareeha chuckled. When Angela let go, Fareeha blushed embarrassedly. "I-I almost danced with joy when I wrote the last few words, but I didn't want to wake you. I know how much you love your beauty sleep."

"You could have woken me. I wouldn't have minded."

"So says the person who gets grumpy if they wake up from a nap."

Angela pouted. "Naps are important in my line of work. Especially when you're doing double shifts." She walked over to the counter. "Did you do my coffee?"

Fareeha just grinned and then handed Angela her coffee. "Black with two sugars, just how you like it, my love."

Angela sipped the fragrant nectar of the gods. "Mmm...can you come to do the coffee in the break room at the hospital?"

"Maybe... might have some free time for the next while."

Angela giggled.

"What, pray tell, is so funny?" Fareeha asked, arching an eyebrow

"Nothing." Angela then saw the paper. "Anything interesting?"

"Nothing really, same old news. But I did leave the Crossword for you."

"_Danke_." Angela grinned. That was her favourite part of the paper. She looked forward to doing that later on after breakfast. Speaking of that, she wondered what was on the menu. "What are you going to cook for us this morning?"

"I was thinking of making shakshuka. Sound good?"

"Mmm, it does. Can I help?"

"I've got it, _habiti_," Fareeha smirked. "Go sit on the couch and do your crossword. I'll bring it over when I'm done."

Angela kissed her again. "Fine, fine."

xXx

Breakfast was a smashing success, and now, after Angela had brushed her teeth and done her hair, she and Fareeha were on opposite ends of the couch. Angela was going over a hospital report while Fareeha was reading the latest James Grippando novel.

The news was on in the background, some political nonsense Angela didn't really care for. She'd only just put it on so she and Fareeha could watch their soap opera in an hour.

But, Angela right now was reading this damned report. In fact, the blonde was so engrossed in her report that she didn't even register the touch on her bare ankle until it was gone. It was just a brief touch, but it was enough to bring her away from the notes on the paper.

She looked up to see Fareeha grinning at her over the top of the book, mischievous as always. "What do you think you're doing?" She asked her, as if she didn't know already what her game was.

"Trying to get your attention, sweetie," Fareeha told her. "You're supposed to be relaxing, not engrossing yourself in more work."

The blonde sighed. Fareeha was right. It wasn't right of her to be doing work on a day that was supposed to be relaxing and enjoyable for her. She nodded putting the report aside. "Very well, I suppose you're right."

Fareeha put her book on the coffee table. "Good, now just relax."

"What do you I suggest I do instead then?"

The Arabian woman smirked, leaning back against the sofa arm and crossing her hands behind her head. "Well..."

Angela took the hint and crawled over to her, lying down on her girlfriend and kissing her softly. They kissed for a while, soft sighs and murmurs the only sound. The taste of Fareeha was warm and sweetening, a loving taste from a loving woman.

Sighing, Angela kissed her closer, holding her lover's hand in her own. Their fingers linked together, Angela not wanting to let her true love go in this caring and tender moment.

When she broke the kiss, Angela rested her head on Fareeha's muscular chest. She sighed dreamily, letting Fareeha stroke her hair. Her gentle touches warmed her heart.

She purred softly, making Fareeha chuckle. "Since when did you become a cat? I think you've been around Hana too long," referring to her nurse assistant at the hospital.

Angela giggled and cuddled closer. "It isn't my fault that her theme is cats." As they talked about that, it reminded her of something, something that she'd been wanting to ask darling Fareeha about for a while now. "How would you feel if we got a pet?"

"Hmm...I wouldn't mind," Fareeha admitted. "I do get kinda lonely when you aren't here. What kind of pet?"

"I was thinking a dog," Angela stated, smiling. "A little Affenpinscher."

"Affen-what?"

"It's a dog breed. They don't get very big. Here, I'll show you." She grabbed her phone and looked up some videos. "See?"

"Oh my god, they're little puffballs!" Fareeha exclaimed, her heart melting at the sight of a small black-furred dog playing around on someone's floor.

"I know! Hana's girlfriend's dad raises them. And he just had a litter of puppies."

The dark-haired woman looked at her. It was a look that told Angela she was onto her. "...wait a minute, were you planning this?"

"Possibly."

Her lover couldn't help but laugh. "You're quite crafty when you put your mind to it, honey."

"What can I say?"

Fareeha kissed the top of her head. "Okay. This weekend we'll go adopt. "

Angela squealed and hugged her tight. "Thank you, _liebling_!"

"My pleasure, baby," Fareeha cooed, snuggling her lover.

xXx

**Author's note: **And now some Pharmercy Fluff to round out the day :3 Hope you enjoyed these cute fics. I might post another fic tomorrow, but we'll see. Enjoy the gay goodness as always!


End file.
